Fade to Black: Final War Previews
by RosarioVampireBoy
Summary: Taking place before and at the start of Final Wars, two friends find themselves under attack by demonic beings, while a mysterious portal watches from overhead.


Fade to Black: Final War Preview

The Beginning of the End

It all began one fall night. The air was cool, the snow was falling, and the last thing she wanted to do was get out in it. For six years she'd trained under her master's tutelage, and yet he still refused to their supplies himself. Oh well, apparently hard heads ran in the family. At least she wouldn't have to rely on cucumbers and mayo to get her through the day. Just thinking about it gave her the shivers.

"Hm, to make tonight? Maybe a nice chicken salad, or perhaps steak?" she wondered while approaching the register.

While waiting in line she noticed a news report on the nearby TV. Apparently something had gone wrong in the city of Magnolia. Something to do with pixie fairies playing nasty pranks on others, but that was par for the course after what she'd been though. The intense training, Frost Giants, and the constant questions from the towns people, it almost drove her crazy if it wasn't for something keeping her from leaving. Soon afterwards a familiar face appeared in front of the camera, a face she couldn't help but smile at.

"Yeah, they're annoying alright, but thanks to Rachel and Mellina here we managed to round them all up before any major damage could be done." he said proudly.

"Amazing, and you mentioned they've contained correct?" the reporter asked.

"Yep, all have been contained within our special facility in the Underground. There's no chance those little bastards will be getting out."

"That's great. Next, an interview with their leader. What will he have to say about the future of Magnolia? Stay tuned for more." she said before cutting to commercials.

Others around seemed to take notice, but out of them all she paid attention to stuck around. Six year, had it really been that long?

"Alucard. Be safe." she prayed.

For almost five minutes she stood in line, but once the kind cashier rung her up, it was time to head back home. The night air was even colder, than during the day, but she learned to live with it as she flipped up the hood of her jacket.

"See you next time dear." the friendly cashier said, as she walked out.

As usual the town fell quiet during the night, and though it wasn't big like her previous home, possible danger still lurked around every corner.

"Oh I got it. A chicken burrito." he thought excitedly, while trekking back to the castle.

At least the moon was visible again, and the large swirling vortex? That didn't seem right she thought while starting up at the crimson portal above. It didn't seem to do anything though, until she saw several figures fall from its center.

"Damn, and just before dinner too." she said under her breath, before dropping her bags.

While they took their time raising down above, she used her time to call forth her battle gear.

"Is this thing getting tighter? God, I really am turning into mom." she said, after noticing her large chest felt rather constricted.

And she'd just gotten it fixed last year. Whatever, there were more important things to worry about, as the deformed creatures took interest in her. Their eyes glowed with the fires of Hell itself , while at the same time crying out for food. There must have been over a hundred present.

"Alright, who wants a taste?" she asked, after showing off her mother's precious weapon.

It was almost like ringing a dinner bell for them, as each one charged forward; their hunger driving them right into her hands. With the blade of her weapon infused with dark magic, she didn't hesitate showing what she had for them. With one swing she managed to take out a whole row of the things with a dark slash attack, but she was far from finished.

"Where'd these things come from?" she wondered, while slicing away at more.

They were closing in fast. No problem, nothing a little dark matter couldn't fix. With her right arm extended, the black particles began slicing through them one after another. Once it returned, she give the ground a good punch; cracking the earth below while also sending out a large shockwave of matter. Limb by limb they fell apart as she jumped and flipped all over the place; while at the same time dismembering them.

"Just a few left. Come on you bastards." she hissed as the remaining twenty approached.

They stood no chance against someone like her. Instead of finishing them off in a lousy way, she instead decided to tryone of her newer techniques. With complete concentration she focused only on the surrounding target. Her precious matter soon after began shooting towards the demonic beats; forcing itself in their mouths and down into their stomach.

"Swallow this." she told them, before giving her fingers a snap.

Their end had come. From the inside out the matter began tearing apart their organs and muscles, before exploding them into little chunks.

"Great, just look at this." she said, looking at their blood covered food.

Whatever that thing was, it was sure in a hurry to leave. As the vortex vanished, a loud horn could be heard as she looked up at the night sky. Wondering what had just happened.


End file.
